


The Parting Gift

by magos186



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magos186/pseuds/magos186
Summary: Dean's contract is nearly up and there's one thing he has left to do...one last person he has to see before the end. Technically a season 3 AU but it was written the summer before S3 aired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a bunch of really old SPN fics on my laptop. Some are on my LJ, but some were only ever posted on supernaturalville.net and sadly that site is gone. If you've read these before and the titles are different, it's cause I didn't save the files under the titles I gave them on spnville. Anyway, I've decided to start posting them here. This was written in the summer of 2007. 
> 
> P.S. I hate the title so if anyone can think of a better one, let me know.

“Look Sammy, I don’t want to discuss it anymore. There’s something I have to do and I have to do it alone,” Dean shouted.

“Dean, what if something happens to you? I just don’t think you should be alone right now,” Sam protested. They had been at Bobby’s for weeks now. Sam was digging through page after page of ancient texts trying to find a way to get Dean out of his deal. The yellow-eyed demon was dead, they had disposed of the last demon to escape from hell, reset the giant devil’s trap, but Dean was still bothered by something. It wasn’t the fact that Sam had barely left him alone since finding out about the deal…Sam had been terrified that if he left his brother alone, the demon would come to collect early. It was overwhelming how protective Sam had suddenly become of his brother, but that wouldn’t stop Dean from leaving. This was something he had to do...he had to see someone one last time.

“I know you’re worried about me, but I still have two months left. She won’t come early. We had a deal.”

“She’s evil. How can you trust her?”

“Because she’s never broken a deal once it was struck. Look,” he said in a soft, gentle tone. “As much as I don’t want to leave you, I can’t take you with me.”

“Why not?” Sam asked in a defeated tone, staring down at the floor. He sounded just like he did when he was eight and had been left behind for the first time while the other Winchesters went hunting. Dean walked over to the couch and knelt before him.

“Because little brother, there are just some things a man has to do by himself. I have to do this. I promise I’m not going back to the crossroads.”

“Then at least tell me where you’re going,” the younger replied, his big brown eyes now looking into the elder’s, pleading with him.

“If I did that you’d just follow me. Stay here and keep researching. I’ll call you later,” Dean said as he quickly got up, unable to look at the pained eyes of his brother. He could feel Sam trailing behind him as he walked to the car, just like he’d done when they were younger and he’d been left behind. Dean knew how Sam felt, because it was killing him just as much to leave. Ever since he’d gotten his brother back, he’d barely let the kid out of his sight. He was just so happy to have him back and now that his due date was closing in, he wanted to spend every minute with the kid, but he knew he had to leave. There was someone else he had to see one last time…someone else to say goodbye to. So without so much as a backward glance, he hopped into his car and took off down the drive. 

~~~~~~~~~

Several hours passed and as the sun began to set, Dean finally came upon his destination. He was humming to the radio, lost in the words of Led Zeppelin’s “Stairway to Heaven” when the loud version of AC/DC’s “Rock and Roll Ain’t Noise Pollution” began playing in his pocket. He pulled out the phone and answered, “I’m fine Sammy.” He didn’t have to look at the caller id to know who it was.

“So where are you?”

“I just got here. Look, I’ve only been gone what five hours and you’ve managed to call me ten times already to make sure I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry…I’m just worried.”

“I know, but if you don’t stop calling me every half hour I’m turning off the phone. I can’t do what I need to if you keep bugging me.” The words just came out before he had a chance to stop them. ‘Shit’ he thought to himself as he heard the line go dead. ‘I shouldn’t have said that.’ Dean felt horrible about hurting his brother like that, but at the same time he was grateful because he knew Sam wouldn’t call to talk to him for at least the rest of the night. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the familiar house. When the song finished, he turned off the car and walked to the front door. He could hear the crying from outside as he rang the bell. After a minute, a woman appeared, a crying baby on her hip.

“Dean,” she muttered as her face went pale with shock.

“Hey Cassie. If this is a bad time I can come back.”

“No, it’s fine. Come in.” He entered the house, following Cassie to the living room where she sat on the couch, trying to quiet the baby. “I’m sorry,” she said as the man sat across from her in a chair. “I just can’t seem to get him to calm down.”

“Do you mind if I give it a shot?” Dean asked as he removed his jacket, tossing it onto the arm of the couch. He was handed the baby with a worried look from the woman. “I found that if you hold them against your chest so they can hear your heart, they stop—” he didn’t have to finish the sentence. Only moments after he’d placed the baby’s head on his chest, the child stopped crying, becoming sleepy listening to the steady beat of the man’s heart. “I used to have to do this for hours with Sammy.” Suddenly Dean felt four again, holding his baby brother, trying to quiet him while their father was passed out on the sofa.

“Dean, are you okay?” Cassie asked, her tone gentle as she could see pain working its way over his face.

“I’m fine. I just—I needed to see you again.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“I’m—no, it’s nothing. So, what’s his name?” Dean asked, motioning to the baby now sleeping in his arms.

“Dean.” 

“Yeah?”

Cassie took a deep breath, pulling in all her courage she whispered, “His name is Dean Martin Winchester.” It was a good thing Dean was sitting, because if he wasn’t he would have dropped the baby from the shock. Now he was the pale one. 

“You mean he’s—”

“Yeah…he’s your son.”

“Oh my god,” was the only thing Dean could think to say. 

“He’s seventeen months.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, trying to clear the fog from his brain.

“I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to call you a million times, but I was so afraid of how you’d react.”

“Well I think it’s safe to assume I’m pissed,” he whispered in an angry tone. He put the baby down in the playpen in the middle of the room and dragged Cassie outside, making sure to leave the front door open slightly so they could hear inside. “How could you not tell me?” He asked, the anger in his voice rising. “Was it really so hard to call and say ‘Hey by the way you have a kid’?!”

“I was scared!” Cassie yelled defensively. “I know about what you do and how dangerous it is. I mean you almost died trying to save me! I didn’t want my son—our son”

“To what? To become a hunter? To get attached only to have me die on him?”

“Yes—no—I don’t know. I just thought it would be better this way. I never thought I’d see you again.”

“And that makes it okay to keep me from him? What would’ve happened in ten years when he asked about his father? What would you tell him that I knocked you up and abandoned you?”

“No. I’d tell him his father was a good man.”

“Right, cause that wouldn’t make the kid feel unwanted. Do you have any idea what’s it’s like to feel that way? It’s not fun. It hurts every day.”

“I’m sorry,” she said apologetically, lowering her head. “I should have told you. You had a right to know.” Dean stumbled backwards, sitting on a step as the gravity of the situation hit him. He’d come to tell the only woman he’d ever loved that he was going to die and here he’d discovered a son. Guilt filled his mind as the realization washed over him like an ocean of daggers.

“I’m sorry too,” he whispered, placing his lowered head in his hands. “You were right to keep him from me.”

“What are you talking about?” Cassie asked, placing a hand on the back of Dean’s neck as she sat next to him. He turned into her, putting his head on her shoulder, his arms around her waist. She had never seen him so vulnerable. This action alone sent up warning bells in her head and she knew something was terribly wrong.

“I’m going to die,” he whispered for the first time since he’d made the deal. “Ten months ago my brother was killed. I sold my soul to bring him back to life. The demon gave me a year to live. I haven’t said this out loud since.” 

Now Cassie was the one whispering “Oh my God.” She pulled Dean’s face up so their eyes met. “Is there any way to break it?”

“Sam’s been looking for a way. He won’t stop looking—give up hope—but I don’t think he can save me from this. That’s why I came here. I wanted to see you one last time. I knew if I waited any longer to, there’d be no way Sam would let me out of his sight and I had to do this alone. Cassie, you’re the only woman I’ve ever loved. I wish things could be different. I wish I could stay here with you and our son…”

“If you knew about him, would you still have made the deal?” Dean looked away from the woman and whispered “Yes,” in a defeated tone. It was a tone he’d rarely ever used and it made Cassie’s heart break. “Sam’s my brother. I raised that kid. It’s my job to keep him safe. I was there his entire life. I was there when he was born, when he took his first steps, said his first word. When he’d get scared or hurt I was always the one he ran to. Without him…I know this sounds stupid but without him I’m not whole.”

“It’s not stupid.”

“I felt him die,” Dean admitted, as tears began to fall down his face. “I was holding him when he took his last breath. I just—I couldn’t let him die. He’s my family. I couldn’t let him die.”

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, stroking the back of his head. She pulled him into a hug and he cried against her shoulder. After a minute, he got his emotions under control and muttered a “sorry.” Again, Cassie took his head in her hands, wiping his tears with her thumbs. “You have nothing to apologize for. You shouldn’t keep everything bottled up inside you all the time. You and Sam are like twin souls. When we met, I could tell there was a big piece of your heart missing and I didn’t realize until you came to help me that what was missing was your brother. I’ve never seen two people who were closer.”

“Ya know the first thing he ever said was my name? I feel like I was born to be his protector…like that’s my only job in life. He means more to me than anything.”

“And I’m sure you mean more to him than anything. You’ve been the center of his world his whole life. You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t do everything possible to keep him safe.” 

As if on cue, Dean’s phone began ringing. Dean took a deep breath to steady his voice and answered. “Sammy, I’m sorry. I know you’re just worried about me. I shouldn’t have said what I did…and I miss you too.”

“You mean it?” Once again he sounded like he was eight years old.

“Yeah.”

“So you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. How ‘bout you?”

“Alright. After we last talked I figured out where you are. I promise I won’t come. I get why…just be safe okay?”

“You too…and thanks.”

“Tell Cassie I said hi,” Sam said before hanging up. Dean could almost hear the smile as he said it. He smiled too, relaying the message. 

“Tell him I said hi back. Look, it’s getting late. Why don’t you come inside? We can have dinner together.” Dean was reluctant, but after five minutes of Cassie staring him down, he agreed. They ordered a pizza and spent hours talking, with the occasional breaks to care for the baby. By 2am Cassie had passed out from exhaustion. Dean spent the night leaning against the doorframe of the nursery, watching his son sleep. It broke his heart to know his own child would never know him, but at least the boy’d have Sam. He took comfort in the fact that his brother would care for the boy in his absence and now Sam would have a Dean Winchester who wouldn’t fight his protectiveness. It was a thought that made the man smile. His mind wandered in thoughts of how the child’s life would play out. With the yellow-eyed demon gone, the boy would be free to live his life…safe and innocent of the truth of nightmares. More than anything he wished for his son to be free of the knowledge he grew up with. Around dawn his thoughts were interrupted when the baby started to cry. He quickly strode to the crib and picked up the baby. He held his son tightly against his chest, the boy’s chubby little hand fisting his shirt the same way Sam used to. Dean sat in the rocking chair, rocking his son and humming Metallica’s “Unforgiven.” Cassie woke around noon to find them still in the rocking chair, Dean sleeping with his son fast asleep in the safe, warm arms of his father. She stood there watching them until she heard a song playing downstairs. She walked down to the living room and pulled Dean’s phone from his coat pocket. 

“Hello?” she whispered.

“Hello,” the man said back, his voice sounding a bit shocked. “I’m looking for Dean. Is he there?”

“May I ask whose calling?” she asked kindly.

“This is Bobby. He and his brother have been staying with me.”

“Can he call you back later?”

“This is kind of important.”

“Hold on, I’ll get him.” Cassie quietly walked up the stairs, phone in her hand. Her gut wrenched at the thought of pulling Dean away from the baby, but she had to do it. She gently brushed his cheek in an attempt not to startle him. He opened his eyes without flinching. She mouthed the word Bobby, holding up the phone. Dean laid his son back in the crib and took his cell phone, walking downstairs before he said anything. 

“Bobby, what is it?”

“It’s Sam.”

“What happened? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine…my windows and cars aren’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sam had a nightmare I think. I heard him shouting ‘no’ and your name and then suddenly there was this…it was kind of like an explosion and all the glass on my property shattered.” If it had been any other time, Dean might have just laughed, but this was serious. Since that night in the cemetery Sam had worked to summon and control his telekinesis, but if he was starting to lose that control— 

“Is he there? Can I talk to him?”

“Yeah, sure.” The line went silent for a minute then a trembling voice came on whispering, “Dean?”

“Sammy, what happened?” He asked seriously. Normally he would have teased his younger brother about it, but when he heard the fear in the kid’s voice he tensed.

“I don’t know.”

“You were dreaming about me dying weren’t you?” When there was no response Dean simply said, “Sammy?” in his gentle yet authoritative tone.

“Yes,” Sam whispered in a voice so sad and hurt that he sounded like he was four. “I saw you being ripped apart by hellhounds.”

“I’m coming back.”

“No, I don’t want to rush you.”

“I’m coming back and that’s final. I’ll be there before dark,” Dean said before closing his phone. ‘So it’s starting already’ he thought to himself. He knew it was just a matter of time before the nightmares came, but their timing couldn’t be worse.

“You have to go?” Cassie asked, walking in the room.

“Yeah, I have to be with him. If I’m there so he can see that I’m safe the nightmares won’t be as bad.”

“Are you going to tell him?” She asked motioning up the stairs.

“Not yet. If he knows then it’s just going to make him try that much harder to find a way to save me and he’s running himself ragged enough as it is. Listen, Cassie, I want you to promise me something.”

“Sure.”

“When I’m—when I’m gone, let Sam—let him be a part of the kid’s life.”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.” He was about to say goodbye when the baby started to cry. Without so much as a thought, Dean walked up to the nursery and picked up his son. Almost immediately the crying stopped. 

“You could stay,” Cassie said quietly as she entered the room. “You both could.”

“No. It’s going to be hard enough leaving Sam. If I stay here I’ll just get attached and I won’t be able to do what I need to.” Dean kissed his son’s head then handed the baby to his mother. “Make sure when he asks about me to tell him that I love him,” the man said as tears began to sting his eyes. He kissed Cassie and their son one more time before fleeing to the refuge of his car. As he drove away, fighting not to let the tears fall, Black Sabbath’s “Changes” came on the radio and he could no longer fight it. The only time in his life Dean had cried so hard was when his brother died in his arms. He pulled over on the side of the road, took a notebook from the glove compartment and began writing. The ink ran as his tears splashed the paper. Nearly an hour passed before he finished writing and composed himself well enough to drive. By 2pm he was on the highway, headed to his brother.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months later: 

Sam had come up empty on a way to break the demonic contract. He had spent every night for the past two weeks salting every door and window before going to sleep. On the day the deal was struck, he would not let his big brother out of his sight. Dean tried everything to get away from the protective glare of his brother but nothing worked. Finally around sunset, Sam went to take a shower, only with Bobby’s promise that he wouldn’t let Dean leave. Once Sam was out of earshot, Dean knocked out Bobby and barricaded his brother in the bathroom. He whispered an “I’m sorry” as he hurried out of the house to his car. He would not hide from his deal so he drove back to the crossroads and summoned the demon. 

“Dean, how nice to see you,” the demon said as she appeared. 

“I figured I’d save you the trouble of releasing the hellhounds. Besides, I have a favor to ask.”

“You’re not going to ask for more time are you?”

“No, something else. Our criminal records—I want them erased. I don’t want any record of a Winchester ever committing a crime.”

“You’re about to go to hell for all eternity and you want me to clear your name?”

“I don’t want Sammy to be hunted because of what a shape shifter did. Consider it a last request.”

“So lucky I have a soft spot for you.” She gave Dean a quick kiss and said, “Records gone. The FBI’s never even heard of you or your brother.”

“Thank you. So…how do we do this?” The demon was about to respond when she went flying down the road. Dean turned and saw his brother running towards him. “Sammy,” he breathed. When Sam reached him, the kid threw his arms around his big brother and refused to let go.

“You can’t do this. You can’t die Dean.”

“Sammy,” he whispered, rubbing his brother’s head.

“No, I won’t let you. Please,” he begged, looking towards the demon. “There has to be something else you can take…anything. Please don’t take him away from me.” Dean motioned to the demon to give him a minute and pulled his brother to his car. He sat Sam down in the back seat, but Sam still refused to let go of him. “I can’t lose you,” the younger muttered through his tears. 

“Please don’t make this any harder than it already is.”

“You locked me in the bathroom.” He said it so low the older almost didn’t hear it.

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t want your nightmares to come true and I knew if you came I wouldn’t be able to do this. You’re my baby brother. I made the deal to save your life. I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant that you got to live.”

“But you’re going to hell for me…how am I supposed to handle that?”

“I will always be with you. The knowledge that you are alive is what is going to sustain me there. There’s something for you in the glove compartment. I want you to pull it out and read it.” Sam let go of his brother and reached over the seat, pulling out the envelope. He held it in shaking hands. Dean whispered “I love you Sammy,” before punching him in the side of the head. “Take care of him baby,” he said to the car before running over to the demon, tears freefalling. “My family’s going to be safe right?” 

“Yes.”

“Then do this quick before he gets up.” The demon placed its hand on the back of Dean’s neck and with one hand, broke it. Dean fell limply to the ground. No sooner had the demon disappeared with Dean Winchester’s soul than Sam had shaken off the punch and run to his brother. He cradled the body in his arms as he cried out to God to bring his brother back. He buried his head in Dean’s shoulder and cried harder than he ever had before. Sam could feel his own heart break. He could feel his own soul shred. He had no idea how long he was sitting there holding onto his brother’s lifeless body, but sometime Bobby had shown up. When he tried to pry Sam away, the boy shouted “NO!” His anger and pain was so intense that the earth actually quaked beneath them. Bobby stepped back, but eventually managed to convince the last Winchester they needed to go. Sam carried his brother to the Impala, and held him tightly in the back seat as Bobby drove them back to his house. As Sam pulled Dean’s body from the car, the letter fell to the ground. The old hunter picked it up and followed the boy into the house, he watched as the lifeless body of a boy he loved was laid on his couch, his brother kneeling in front of it.

“Sam,” the old hunter whispered, placing a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. “This fell out of the car. I think it’s from Dean. Do you want me to read it?” Sam nodded, but did not speak or raise his eyes from his brother’s face. Bobby carefully opened the envelope, which contained two letters and two pictures. The first letter had the younger brother’s name written on it and the second had the older brother’s name. A bit confused, he read the younger’s letter first, leaving the pictures in the envelope.

_Sammy,  
I know how hard this is for you. I wish there was another way, but there just isn’t. I gave my life for you and I would do it again. Don’t be angry at me for leaving you. I didn’t know how to live in a world without you. I know you probably feel the same way. There was never a time when I wasn’t there for you. But please Sammy I need you to live. Go back to school, become a lawyer. Stop hunting. Don’t just wither away and die with me. If you do, then I’ll be in hell for nothing. I need you to live, not just because of the sacrifice I gladly made for you, but because there’s something I need you to do for me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this when I found out. I just couldn’t figure out how to tell you without making you suffer more. Two months ago when I saw Cassie, I discovered something…or I should say someone. By now he’s nineteen months old. His name is Dean Martin Winchester and he’s my son._

Bobby stopped reading, shocked by the words on the page. Sam must have been equally as shocked because for the first time all night he looked up from his brother’s body and stared at Bobby. Still unable to speak, his eyes pleaded with the man to continue. Holding back tears Bobby kept reading. 

_Cassie promised me to let you into his life. I want you to raise my boy, like I raised you. Keep him safe—keep him loved. You know, dad never once had to tell me to protect you. Ever since the night I pulled you from the fire, it was always my job. At the age of four I became a father as well as a brother. I love you more than anything in this world Sammy. Even when we weren’t talking, not a day went by that I didn’t think of you or that I wasn’t proud of you. You are my greatest achievement in life and I am so proud to be your brother. I gave my life so you could carry on with yours. You will do great things in this world, so long as you stop breaking all the glass in Bobby’s house with ‘The Shining’ there Danny._  


_Do you remember when we were in Lake Manitoc? It was a few weeks after you left school. We talked to Bill Carlton after his kids died and he said that losing them was worse than dying. I finally understood what he meant when you died in my arms. I know I was pissed when we figured out that dad sold his soul for me and I know you’re probably pissed too, but forgive me. You’re as much my kid as that baby. I know you’ll raise him to be a good man and you’ll protect him and one day when he’s old enough, give him the letter for him in this envelope. You can read it if you want. Please don’t tell him about the things we hunt. I want him to maintain his innocence just like I always wanted you to. There’s something else in the envelope for you. I have carried them around with me every day and I just wanted you to know that. And I want you to know that when you left to go to college, I was never angry with you. I nearly killed dad for kicking you out, but I was always proud. Not many people can get into such a good school with a full ride just for academics. I was happy too…I never wanted hunting to be your life. I just always wanted you with me. But Bobby once told me “There’s always a day when you have to let your kid go out into the world alone and try to make it. The thing to remember is to always be there to catch them if they fall.” I’ll always be with you Sammy. I’ll live on through you and through your nephew. I love you. –Dean._  


_p.s. Our records are gone. The feds won’t come after you ever again. And I meant what I said about taking care of my car ‘cause if you don’t I’ll haunt your ass._  


By now both men had tears streaming down their cheeks. Bobby handed Sam the envelope and he pulled out the two pictures. The first was a picture of Dean holding his baby brother the day he was born and the second was a picture of the brother’s from Sam’s high school graduation. Sam couldn’t remember a time when his brother wore a bigger smile. Dean was so happy that day. He looked from the pictures to Dean’s body and whispered, “I swear I’ll take care of your boy. I love you Dean.”  


THE END.


End file.
